<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Безнадёжный by She_is_Hale, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067024">Безнадёжный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale'>She_is_Hale</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021'>WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А нажил-то что, помимо врагов и лука?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Безнадёжный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Героем, убийцей, мужем и просто другом — я всеми был понемногу за тридцать с гаком. А нажил-то что, помимо врагов и лука? Проблемы, квартиру в Бруклине и собаку?<br/>
Конечно, гораздо больше, чем в детстве грезил, кочуя в глуши с поганым бродячим цирком.</p><p>Но только когда кислит на губах железо, всё выглядит плохо — зараза, как под копирку! — я думаю: а могло ли пойти иначе? Да где под «кирпич» свернул на развилке жизни?<br/>
Задача всегда становится незадачей; судьба же — ехидней бывших, хитрей, капризней. Не надо жалеть — я сам себя не жалею; я, кажется, даже привык. Я люблю стабильность. Мне правда всё фиолетово, параллельно.</p><p>Устал сожалеть о том, что не получилось.</p><p>Сижу вот в обнимку с Лаки в своей квартире. Довольный. Пью скотч, черкаю себе в кроссворде. Ведь если вопрос неважен и заковырист, то даже не получается думать вроде, что счастье моё задержано на таможне, в рулетку проиграно — русскую — или в карты.</p><p>Я знаю теперь, как пишется «безнадёжный» — но в клеточки вновь пытаюсь вписать «Клинт Бартон».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>